Rotorblade (Earth-7045)
Spinister is mysterious... terribly mysterious. He cannot cut guns in half with his mind, though he has been known to wield a gun that separates into two Nebulans. These dumb stubbies are Singe and Hairsplitter, if this really matters to anyone. This grim air warrior seems far more independent of mind than the common Decepticon, though he doesn't go in for the outright mutiny for which Starscream is noted. When he spots unrecognized potential in the Decepticon ranks, however, he may well bring the would-be warrior under his tutelage without the knowledge or permission of his superior officers. A closed book to the Decepticons, Spinister is a dark menace to his Autobot enemies. Often, the first warning of his approach is the gentle note of a detonating fusion bomb or the delightful hiss of metal boiling away under an assault of charged particles from his beam cannon. How he is so terribly sneaky is unclear, but rumor has it that he has beaten the Skrulls by centuries and developed a cloaking device. However, if he has, he hasn't spoken to anybody about it. Quiet and mysterious, that's how he likes to be and how he intends to stay. Speaking his mind would prevent the whole mysterious, shadow-warrior thing from working. One must wonder how much even his binary-bonded companions know about him. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Helicopter alt. mode'' *****''Propeller Blades & Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Expert Sharpshooter' *'Skilled Infiltrator' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Helicopter alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Dual-barreled target-lock laser rifle': has become Hairpslitter's alt. mode. *'Dual-barreled flamethrower': has become Singe's alt. mode. *'Helicopter mode guns & missiles' *'Fusion bombs' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vaporex (Earth-7045) Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Pink Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Espionage Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Fire Blasts Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters